Una Carta De Ash Ketchum Para Misty
by joselito.cr0455
Summary: Esta Es Una Carta En La Que Ash Confiesa Todos Sus Sentimientos Hacia Su Mejor Amiga Misty Waterflower, Que Pensará De Todo Esto Nuestra Querida Pelirroja Que Vive En Cuidad Celeste Partes: 2 De 2 Partes Terminado, Disfrútenlo Mucho.
1. Chapter 1

Descargo: Misty Y Ash No Me Pertenecen Le Pertenecen A Satoshi Tajiri Y A Pokémon

**"****Carta De Confesión De Amor"**

**Lugar De Origen: Región Unova (Teselia).**

**Lugar De Destino: Kantõ (Cuidad Celeste, Gimnasio Celeste).**

**Fecha: 15 De Octubre Del 2012**

**Para: Misty Waterflower.**

**De Parte De: Ash Ketchum.**

**Hola Mi Querida Y Estimada Misty Que Tal Se Que Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya, y quería escribirte unas cuantas líneas para saber cómo Sigues Por haya En Tú Gimnasio En Cuidad Celeste además La razón Para Que te escribo es para decirte Para Que te escribo es para decirte Que ya no aguanto más yo que llevo guardado en mí corazón Desde El momento en que nos en nos separamos sentí un dolor tan profundo que Tú también Lo notaste Que me afecto mucho Misty esto que llevo durante mucho tiempo me carcome por dentro y me pregunto ¿Qué Sera? Sera Amor Pero De Quién Será La Persona En Me enamore Hace Tiempo Y Me Detengo Para Pensar Y A Lo único Que Concluyo Es Que Eres Tú De la persona de la me enamore Misty más sin embargo mi miedo A mostrarte mis verdadero sentimientos y por miedo de perder nuestra amistad pero no soporto más tiempo guardando este sentimiento que tengo hacia a ti pero ya no te veo como a mi mejor Amiga O como una hermana Misty te veo como una chica que me Cambió Mi Vida Desde El primer momento y te veo con otros sentimientos Te Digo Que Es la Primera vez Y En La primera persona con que yo siento esté momento tan maravilloso y yo creo que ha llegado el momento de romper nuestra relación de amistad "los mejores Amigos" para pasar a otro tipo de relación entre nosotros Mi querida Misty este sentimiento hacia a ti desde el primer momento en que te conocí no ha cambiado y jamás cambiara este sentimiento que siento por ti es muy fuerte capaz de sobre pasar cualquier barrera inclusive Esté sentimiento es más fuerte Que lo Que Por mis Pokémon y por eso he decidido arriesgarme yo En dar el primer paso para confesarte todo lo que siento por ti en todo este tiempo y también decidí hacer está carta para contarte toda mi verdad oh mi Misty bueno como te digo yo ya no quiero ser más tú amigo más Misty para ti quiero ser tú compañero quiero estar siempre contigo en las buenas y en las malas en la salud y en la enfermedad estar contigo cuando tú más lo necesitas Misty yo siempre estaré ahí para ti Misty lo prometo siempre estaré muy atentó a ti mi amada. Que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia se que o me has olvidado y que no has buscado a un compañero se nota cuando te he llamado Misty yo quiero ser el único en tú vida y el único que te tiene que calmar esté dolor de estar sola encerrada en cuatro paredes como una prisionera Mist y seré muy sincero contigo yo al principio no quería aceptar que sentía algo más que una simple amistad pero después me dije a mi mismo ASH KETCHUM tú estás enamorado de MISTY WATERFLOWER así es Misty estoy muy enamorado de ti y me gustaría que fueras mi novia te lo repito una vez más ME GUSTARIAS QUE FUERAS MI NOVIA MISTY ¿Qué ME DICES MISTY LO SERÍAS?**

**Posdata: me gustaría vernos de nuevo Misty para decirte lo Que Siento por ti perdóname tengo un pokégear por sí me quieres llamar solo agrégame A tus contactos Misty y listo Misty ha por cierto voy a estar en cuidad Stamford chao hasta la Próxima líneas, por cierto ahí en el centro Pokémon de stanford estaré por quince días.**

**Atte.: ASH KETCHUM. **


	2. La Respuesta De Misty

**_Descargo: Ni Ash Ni Tampoco Misty Me Pertenece, Estos Personajes Son Tanto De Satoshi Tajiri Como De Pokémon._**

**Lugar De Origen: Cuidad Celeste, Región KANTÕ (Cuidad Celeste, Gimnasio De Cuidad Celeste).**

**Lugar De Destino: Cuidad Undella Región Teselia. (UNOVA).**

**Edad Aproximada De Personajes:**

**Ash:18****½**

**Misty:18½**

/

* * *

**Capítulo Dos La Repuesta De Misty.**

Mi estimado Señor Ash Ketchum Por Este Motivo Le Indico Que Estoy Muy Interesada En Aceptar Dicha Y Grata Solicitud De Ser Su Novia Cuantas Veces Soñé Con Este Maravilloso Momento En Que Dejaría De Ser Tú A Miga Para Pasar A Ser Tú Novia, cuantas veces he soñado con este momento Doy Las Gracias A Arceus Por Dejarme Ser Tan feliz Y Me Llegó En El Justo Momento, Ah Ahí Mi día De Fijo Cambio Para Bien Ash Gracias Por Darme Está maravillosa Sensación, Ahora me siento como una Colegiala De 15 Años Que Siente El Amor Y Ama A Un Ser Tan Especial Para Mi Como Lo Eres Tú Eres La Mejor Cosa Que Me Ha Pasado Desde Hace Mucho Tiempo, tengo tanto amor para darte. Quiero Decirte Estás Maravillosas Palabras Ya Sea Por Medio De Esta Carta TE AMO ASH KETCHUM Te Amo Con todo Mi Ser Más Que Mi Propia Vida Yo Daría todo Lo Que Fuera Con Tal De Verte Feliz, También quiero Que Sepas Que Cuentas Conmigo Para Lo Que Sea Sin Importar Lo que Suceda Aquí Estaré Yo Para Ti Y Siempre Lo Haré Y Nada De Eso Cambiará estaré Contigo en las Buenas y en las Más Ahora Como Algo Más Que Dos Buenos Amigos No Importa Los Que En la Vida Nos Ponga Mientras Estemos Juntos Los Dos Nada Nos Separará Solo Hay Que Mantener La Calma Y Confiar El Uno Y el Otro No Hay Que Dudar ya Que Las Dudas Son Malas Compañeras En Una Relación Sana Ya que Genera Mucha Desconfianza, y Eso Trae Muchos Conflictos Cómo Pareja, Para Que Todo Esto No Suceda Hay Que Mantener Los Pies Bien Puestos En La Tierra Y Confiar En Que Todo Saldrá Siempre Bien y pasar De Las Adversidades Todo Saldrá Perfecto, nunca Hay Que Rendirse Siempre Hay Que Seguir Adelante, ya que Con Nunca Tirar La toalla (Rendirse). Sin Antes Luchar Por Lo Que Uno Quiere Y Siente Que Vale La Pena Hacerlo Y Creer Hacer Lo Correcto. Siempre He de decir que El Amor Siempre Triunfara Ante Todo Quién Quiera Destruirlo Además Siempre Perdurará Con El Pasar De Los Años Y A pesar De Lo Que Sucediera Nada Y Nadie Podrá Destruir Esté Maravilloso Sentimiento O No Podrán Separar A Dos Seres Que Se Aman Mutuamente. Una Vez Más Gracias Ash Por La Manera En Que Me Diste Esta Maravillosa Alegría En Mi vida Gracias Por Estar Ahí Para Mi En Las Buenas Y En Las Malas Y Veo Que Mi Corazón No Se Equivoco En Elegir Por Mi Ala Persona Quién Será Mi Futuro, compañero En toda Mi vida De Ahora En Adelante Y Eso Me Deja Más Tranquila Gracias Por Todo Nos Mantendremos En Contacto Ash Ahora No Tendré Miedo En Mostrar Todos mis Sentimientos Quiero Que Sepas En Los Próximos Días Iré A Pueblo Paleta a Donde Tú Madre Ya que Ella Se Merece Saber Toda La Verdad ah estoy muy feliz De Que Todo Resultará Bien, casi Creo Que Es Un Sueño Pero Me Pellizco Y Vuelvo Enseguida A la Realidad Y Me Doy Cuenta Que No Es Un Sueños Que Todo Es muy Real Y Eso Me encanta Con Decirte Que Seguro Tú Madre Le Alegrará La Noticia De Los Dos Que Ya Somos Pareja Recién Formada, Lo Que El Futuro Nos Mande Lo Afrontaremos Juntos. El Destino Quiso Que Estuviéramos Juntos Y Así Será Para Siempre Quiero Que Te Cuides Mucho Ash, Da lo Mejor De Ti Nunca Te Rindas Ya Casi Logras Tú Principal Objetivo El De Ser Maestro Pokémon Adelante No Te Des Por Vencido Ve Por La Liga Teselia Pase Lo Que Pase Yo Siempre Te Seguiré Amando Hasta El Fin Del Mundo Sí Fuera Posible, Ash Recuerda Que Todos Estamos Contigo En Esto Amor Da Al Cien por ciento Lo Mejor De Ti tú Eres Capaz De Eso Y De Todo Lo Que Te Propongas Lograr En Tus Metas Cuídate Mucho Cariño Te Estaré Esperando En El Gimnasio Cuando Vuelvas.

_**CON AMOR MISTY.**_

* * *

**_FIN _**

**/**


End file.
